


好警察，坏警察

by Fuzixi



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Police Officer Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 双警察AU事实并非他们想的那样
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

迪克的一天始于办公桌上的咖啡。在此之前，他只是勉强保持一个醒着的状态，支撑自己开车到警局上班。在此之后，他才会彻底清醒过来，成为负责严谨的格雷森警探。

他的搭档甘农·马洛伊，因为一场车祸带来的肋骨骨折不得不在医院休养半年。“绝对是有人故意陷害！”迪克还记得自己在局长办公室里拍桌子的情形。而雷德霍恩局长只是告诉他“意外在所难免”，就把他请了出去。

“你的新搭档要到了，迪克。据说是哥谭抽调过来的。”卡洛琳·丹娜梅耶，迪克在警察学校的老同学，敲了敲桌板，把消息带给了他。

“哥谭？”迪克还没来得及反应就被旁边的同事抢了先，“他们那边治安也并没有比我们好到哪去嘛，怎么会抽人手给我们？”

“因为陶德探员经验丰富而且不像你们这么多嘴。” 雷德霍恩突然出现在卡洛琳身后。老实说，他现在是迪克最不想见到的人。于是迪克转开视线，他身旁站着的这位大概就是陶德探员了。迪克打量着眼前的男人，看上去比自己略高那么一点儿，连帽卫衣下面是一蓬乱糟糟的头发。牛仔裤、运动鞋，比起经验丰富的探员他更像一位大学新生。

“现在麻烦你们都快点工作，” 雷德霍恩冲着卡洛琳她们喊道，“格雷森、陶德，你们两个先互相认识一下。我先失陪了。”

迪克当然不会好好的和外援“认识一下”。他冲陶德探员略一点头，作为招呼，就重新回到自己的座位上了。

布鲁德海文警局与其说是一潭死水不如说是一根时刻绷紧了的弦。每天都有不同的案子、案子、案子能让任何一位斗志高昂的新人丧失希望，被工作磨平棱角。迪克，尽管自认为比同事更有耐心一些，但他依然会在忙不过来的时候希望世界毁灭或者眼前的案子都能自动消失，虽然前者的可能性更大一些。

杰森在其他几位充满好奇心的警察的簇拥下来到他的办公桌前，有人在上面放了一个“欢迎新同事”的卡片。虽然局里的某些人，曾经幻想一位英俊的FBI能够出现在视野里，后来因为局长宣称不需要麻烦联邦调查局而感到失落。但当他们看到杰森之后，就如同特洛伊城内的长老见到海伦一般，不由得在心里大喊一声“值了！”

杰森婉拒了新同事“或许我可以带你熟悉一下这里”的邀约。“不了，谢谢，我有谷歌地图。”杰森边说边晃了晃自己的手机，然后火速撤离现场。他只有半天时间在海文安顿下来，明天正式上岗，所以今天没空和别人客套。

回到他的旅馆房间，杰森把行李一扔就把自己扔在了床上。比起这里他还是更喜欢哥谭。“就当作是公费旅游。”他记得有人先前这么对他说。无论如何，以一个被“发配”的探员身份来到布鲁德海文不是一件好受的事情。只能期望这里的人们晚点发现自己并不是他们所期待的好警察。

\----------

杰森在工作的第一天就和新搭档一起出了次外勤，他们要去抓一个名叫泰勒·哈克特的会把毒品染成粉红色塞在玩具熊里卖给未成年的毒贩。“他还家暴自己的孩子。”迪克补充道。这原本是迪克和甘农负责的案子，他们寻找线索，搜集证据，制定追捕行动。然后车祸发生，尽管目前并无证据表明这就是哈克特所为，但他也确实像听到了风声一样在海文消失了一阵子。

他们的合作还算顺利。迪克抢先踹开房门，用枪指着哈克特的脑袋。那时候毒贩还在情人的床上不省人事。杰森趁机把他铐起来。没有扭打，没人抢着念米兰达警告。这似乎是个不错的开头。等后援进来，把屋子挤个水泄不通之后，迪克只是跟一位警员交待了几句就拨开人群走了出去，搞得自己像是一位独行侠。

杰森匆匆追了出去，然后从冷草坪上直直穿过，好让自己适时地出现在迪克和驾驶座之间。“好啦，公平起见，你开车过来，我开车回去。”他故意这么说，好像完全不想欠搭档人情似的。

“你不认路，而且我们赶时间。”迪克言简意赅地说。他把杰森拉到一边去，这一举动被后来认定为是他和杰森第一次身体接触，然后把自己丢到驾驶座上发动汽车。

“这可真糟，我不常坐副驾的。”杰森试图抗议。

“那你也可以直接躺后备箱里。”迪克回道。

“我懂，你们都有种‘搭档情结’，就像是机械战警和杰克·路易斯，约翰·麦克莱恩和宙斯·卡弗。”去哈克特另一个老巢的路上，杰森还是忍不住说，“我无意替代你搭档，无论是工作方面还是在你心中的地位。所以，让我们专业点，起码不要像刚才那样，一个人就去追查别的线索了。”

在杰森的认知里，迪克大概是若有所思地点头，意识到自己思考的欠缺并且赞成他的意见。但很快，另一桩事件让杰森意识到迪克也许根本没听他讲了什么。

\----------

“这是私事。”迪克压低了声音，但是他听起来一点也不冷静。

“但现在是工作时间，你不能就这样一走了之！”杰森说，他感觉自己马上就要不顾会场纪律大声嚷嚷起来。

“如果你有任何不满可以直接汇报给罗尔巴赫队长。”

“你以为我是那种喜欢打小报告的人？”杰森不知道自己的搭档到底吃错了什么药。本来他们应当像两个私人保安一样守在市政广场的路口，核查进出行人的身份，等那个啰嗦的议员做完演讲后才能稍事休息。但是迪克接了个电话就往外冲，杰森好不容易在车门口拦住他。

“至少你能告诉我到底发生了什么，也许我们可以一起解决。”杰森刻意放缓了语调，他发现迪克的脾气几乎和他一样坏。

“安迪，我的一个朋友，被绑架了。我得去救他。”

“那他还挺机灵的，知道不能报警就打你的私人电话。”杰森说，然后发现当下并不是一个开玩笑的好时节。“绑匪提了什么要求？”

“十万美元，现金，旧钞。限期两小时。”

杰森又忍不住微笑了。作为一个哥谭人，又是警察，他见过不少绑架案。说实话，看惯了名流富豪在公众场合被枪杀或者是整个城市被核弹威胁，他确实不担心几个混混。杰森在迪克能再次阻止他之前抢先一步上了车，系好安全带。“或许我们能一起处理这件事。毕竟议员先生刚才说，民众的安危比他更重要。或许他不介意在演讲的时候少两个人。”

车子驶入Z.莫里区破败的街道上，迪克和杰森也差不多商量好了计划。五分钟前杰森从后备箱的背包里拿出一沓纸币，估算了一下又放了部分回去。迪克瞪大了眼睛，“你每天带这么多钱上班？”

“不，这是假币。”杰森诚恳地说。

“你每天带假币上班？”迪克提高了音调。

“不，不是。”杰森觉得迪克肯定误会了什么。“这是我在哥谭工作时候的道具，和犯罪分子们周旋的时候用得着。你知道，那伙人又不会弄个验钞机。他们只会先收下钱，然后再想办法偷偷摸摸花掉。我们先把你的朋友救下来，以后只要在市面上收到了这笔钱，就能顺着线索把他们一网打尽。”

既然想通过绑架贫民区的青年赚一笔大的，就要做好失败的准备。杰森在副驾上舒展了一下身体，他带上了几把轻便的小刀以备不时之需。

他们需要装的像两个畏首畏脚的市井好人，把装在破塑料袋里的钱一丢，救下那个小倒霉蛋。“营救行动”进行到给人质松绑环节时出了岔子，被称为“大哥”的人接了一通电话，然后大声的向手下宣布“揍死这帮条子”。

啊哦，掉马了。杰森心想。

一个长满雀斑的年轻人率先举着铁管冲向迪克。剩下的人一拥而上，场面就此变得混乱。好在迪克和杰森配合还算默契，而混混们也不敢贸然开枪。最后站着的只剩他们两个。

迪克去查看安迪的情况，脱下自己的衬衫为他包扎。杰森打电话联系自己的新上司善后，他们一同向门外走去。外面已经下起了细雨，杰森看了看因为失血而嘴唇发白的男孩，也贡献出了自己的外套。“别着凉。”他把衣服递了过去，然后刻意无视了迪克的眼神。

\----------

起床的时候杰森打了几个喷嚏，没有人对他说“祝你健康”。“但我总不会这么容易就感冒了。”杰森心想。他照常上班，照常抽烟。其实他已经戒了一阵子但是来布鲁德海文之后又抽上了。中午杰森伏在办公桌上打了个盹，醒来后感觉好像有一只猫在挠他的嗓子。最后他晃晃悠悠地离开警局。

说他“双脚踩在棉花里”绝对是高估了棉花的松软程度，杰森感觉自己像是在外太空漂浮，或者是灵魂出窍。无论如何，在撞倒了几个锥形路障，又险些被门槛绊一跤之后，他终于把自己弄回了床上。杰森蹬掉了鞋子，扯过被子的一角遮盖身体。理论上他该吃点药再睡觉，但是管它呢，“感冒吃了药一周会好，不吃药七天也就好了”，杰森第一次接触这个歪理之后便深以为然。

他被来电铃声吵醒。一看手机，杰森惊讶的发现自己居然一觉睡到了十点，还好今天是假期。“谁？”他深吸了一口气朝着手机吼了过去，一般来说，嗓音的增加可以掩饰气势上的不足。

“嗨，杰森。是我，迪克。你还好吗？”

“很好！”（不好，我感觉我的头连带着全部呼吸系统都停止运转了）“刚刚我在洗澡没接到电话。”（瞧，多么完美的谎言）你有什么事吗？（开始转移话题）”

“哦，我是想说，我把你的夹克洗好了。你现在在哪，我可以给你送过来。”

“等上班时候再给我吧，我不急着穿。”

“你的鼻音有点重。”迪克忧心忡忡地说。

“没有，我好得很。可能是信号问题，手机杂音太重。再见！”杰森挂掉电话，现在他真的没有力气和迪克客套了，他又昏睡了过去。

不知过了多久，杰森一天当中第二次被吵醒，有人敲门。他依稀记得昨天在门把手上挂了请勿打扰的牌子。但是敲门声没有停下的意思。杰森怒气冲冲地从床上起来，开门，他还没有丧失理智所以门链还挂得好好的。迪克站在门外，背着双肩包，手里提着一个纸袋。“我有东西要给你。”迪克说。然后他自作主张地伸手解开门链，杰森还没来得及抗议他就进了房间。

夹克，体温计，退烧药，姜茶冲剂。纸袋里装着一份还冒着热气的鸡汤面条。迪克是算准了他在感冒。“总之还是多谢你，帮忙救了安迪 。”

“这没什么。”杰森又观察了一会儿，然后下了论断：“你看起来也有点感冒。”

“是的，有点。”迪克谨慎地点了点头。

“我一个人吃不完这么多东西。”这是一个暗示，但很明显。

“噢，”迪克恍然大悟，“晚上吃也行。酒店应该有微波炉，我们可以去大堂问问。”

“你要不也一起吃……”杰森说。

最后他们坐下来一起吃了顿有点迟的午饭。两个昨天还在争吵的人现在分享一份鸡汤面，多么诡异而又温馨的景象。

杰森说不准他到底哪里打动了迪克，一件外套也许能缓和敌对双方的关系，但绝不至于让迪克在后来三不五时的为他买咖啡和三文鱼贝果。他们的名字也被捆在了一起，“格雷森和陶德，局长叫你们”或者是“迪克和杰森，你们的餐齐了”。他猜想自己已经顺利融入海文的警察群体了。

\----------

几天后，迪克与杰森在布鲁德海文最顶级的社交晚宴上开始他们的新冒险。这一次他们行动的目标是梅森·“马克”·阿诺特。他的父亲是本市有名的租车公司老板。在马克商学院毕业后，老阿诺特大手一挥，把公司连同债务一起丢给儿子，自己则和第三任妻子搬到南美的一个小国安享晚年。

竞争者们一直等着看小阿诺特的笑话，他们笃定阿诺特车业就是个肥皂泡，一戳就破。没想到马克却把肥皂泡愈吹愈大。后来呢，虽然没有明确证据，不过海文警局确实接到了几通匿名电话，指使他们去查阿诺特车业的流水。等探员们依照规程大张旗鼓地冲到公司门口，自然是没查出什么东西。匿名来电恨铁不成钢地抛出猛料，说阿诺特与黑帮勾结，利用自己的产业协助泰勒·哈克特贩毒。“去看看他家的车，警官。和登记信息根本对不上号。”于是迪克和杰森被派去卧底，如果马克试图在宴会上进行交易就拦下他。他们的同事没那么好运，需要两人一组三班倒，监视阿诺特公司的车辆进出。

迪克努力让自己和眼前的环境协调起来。倘若身边有个能说得上话的人，他还能不那么尴尬。他需要，等待。等待去后厨探路的杰森装作和他偶遇。过了一会儿，宴会的主人终于注意到迪克的存在，于是举着酒杯同他寒暄。他们大概只是互通了姓名，谈了谈酒和音乐。然后就听到——

“你在这儿呢！”杰森凑过来，从背后抱住迪克，然后吻了他的侧脸。等着迪克把自己介绍给别人。

“这位是？”很明显，阿诺特对于被人打断谈话这件事很介意。杰森需要一个强有力的借口无视任何社交礼仪插入对话。热恋中的情人要比刚合作没多久的同事要好多了。

“这是杰森，杰森·陶德。”迪克小心翼翼地稳住酒杯，不让里面的波雅克洒出来。

“我们是一对。”杰森接口道。这是个很烂的双关，一对搭档还是一对情侣，取决于你怎么理解。杰森打量着这位被称为马克的年轻人，装出对他的谈吐极有兴趣的样子。他看起来就是个无趣的有钱人，深肤色的特里·伦诺克斯。但是平静的湖面下往往藏着涡流，水草和暗礁。所以杰森并不敢掉以轻心，他抛出了更多的社交语言。

“我在哥谭也开了一家俱乐部。”过了一会儿，杰森笑吟吟地递出一张名片，表示欢迎阿诺特来访。他们今晚的目标很快就带着酒杯招呼别的客人去了。

杰森悠闲地倚在门边，好像他真是来这里交游的俱乐部老板。“看起来你还挺受欢迎的。我就一会儿不在，起码有一打人排着队想和你调情。”

“这不好笑，杰森。我刚要套他的话……”

“那你动作最好再快点。我过来的时候已经在他身上粘了追踪器，能录音的那种。”

“可是万一……”

“好啦，迪克·特雷西，”杰森亲昵地挽着迪克的胳膊，“我们该走了。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

事实证明，带录音功能的追踪器真的很好用。

马克·阿诺特是个精力旺盛的人，宴会结束后就安排手下忙活起来。杰森回到车上，拿出电脑，把实时监测打开，分了一只耳机给迪克。他听到清晰的脚步声，但是定位点没怎么动，于是推测阿诺特正在房间里踱步。

“今天AYM的人没来，打个电话问问怎么回事。”

“是。”

迪克在纸上写下，未知男性声音1号，疑似阿诺特下属。

“把TDH从名单上划掉，他被捕了，他没用了。”

“什么？B还是D？”另一个声音问道。

“D！第四个！你看看这里还有几个TH！”

他们又交谈了几句，大多是阿诺特在抱怨。最后是“吱呀”一声，门关上了。追踪器里的动静越来越小，只有哗哗的水声。

“我猜阿诺特打算洗洗睡了。”杰森打了个哈欠，“我的电脑能一直接收追踪器的信号。不如我们先回去休息，明天用倍速听完剩下的。”他顿了一会儿，然后问迪克：“海文的有钱人一般多久洗一次外套？水洗还是干洗？总不会穿一回就扔吧。他要是换衣服我们就查不到什么东西了。”

迪克忽视了这个问题，他抓了抓头发然后说：“我在想，TDH是泰勒·哈克特。”

“哈克特的中间名不是D开头。”

“对，但是他说，‘看看这里还有几个TH’。听起来TH才是真正的代号。D只是，一个分类？一个序号？泰勒·毒贩（drug dealer）· 哈克特这样。”

“那AYM怎么理解，瑜伽教练（yoga coach）还是游艇驾驶员（yachtsman）？”

“或者D代表第四个，二十六个字母代表二十六个数字。Y是他手上第二十五个客户。不过这样他最多只能有二十六个客户了。”

接下来的一天内他们都在想办法从阿诺特那里获得更多信息。下午五点，追踪器已经没了信号。而迪克的推测已经延伸到海文的大街小巷，他认为中间的字母是地名。但是他们并没有一个确凿的证据，而且光凭录音也难以给阿诺特定罪。

“不用这么麻烦。”艾米·罗尔巴赫队长把一份文件拍在两人中间，“哈克特为了减刑把阿诺特供出来，威尔克斯警探已经带人去搜捕了。你们两位可以先回去补补觉、把自己收拾收拾。感觉你们现在已经蔫了。”

\----------

又是假期，杰森在昏睡了一整个白天之后终于打算出去逛逛。比起那些被过度包装的旅游景点，他更喜欢去本地人聚集的地方。

导航把杰森引到了酒吧门前可是这个门上了锁，一个身着清洁工制服的人告诉他要绕过扶梯，于是他照办了。

撩开彩虹样式的门帘，杰森像是单方面对上了暗号，接着踏进了这个人造朦胧的世界。音乐很舒缓，放的是“Viva LasVegas”。他选了一个靠近安全出口的位置，招手唤来酒保。这家店的招牌是一款名叫“奈克塔尔”的酒，既然它自诩为神的饮料，那味道应该不太糟。

天还没黑，酒吧里稍显空旷。新面孔的出现总会让没找到猎物的客人翘首而望。杰森眯起眼睛，因为不适应外面透过来的光亮。等新客人直直向他走来时才发现——哦，老天，迪克·格雷森，他穿这一身紧身T恤可真辣。

杰森对迪克出现在这里并不感到意外，“都21世纪了，老兄。”他真的很喜欢用这个词因为这样可以快速营造一种和别人很熟的氛围，“你可以选择你想要的任何一种生活。就算你告诉我现在有一段开放性婚姻而你在寻找三人行对象我都不会感到惊讶。”

迪克因为杰森的话而呛咳起来，他的脸涨红了。“不，我没有结婚。”他一本正经地解释道。

等迪克回过神，他发现自己一整个晚上都在和杰森聊天并且相谈甚欢。通常他不会和别人谈自己工作之前的事，但是杰森不一样。杰森对每一件事作出恰当的点评，并且能接住迪克的梗。他们是如此合拍，迪克几乎要为自己之前的敌意而诚恳道歉。

迪克告诉杰森自己在马戏团度过的童年，他的姓名（“我的妈妈会叫我罗宾”），那场夺去他父母生命的变故，孤儿院的生活。他成年后依然会时不时地回到孤儿院，帮院长做些杂事，和更小的孩子们交朋友。他就是这么和安迪认识的。

杰森讲起他是怎么偷了一个有钱人的车胎，结果失主是一个学生时代拿过长跑冠军的法官。那个人给了杰森两个选择，是继续流落街头小偷小摸还是和他走干点正经营生。再后面的故事就很容易猜到了，杰森被正义感爆棚的法官收养，但是比起文书工作他更喜欢亲自抓到犯人的感觉，所以他最后当了警察。

把失恋原因归咎为工作太忙是个好主意，因为这样迪克就不用承认是自己的性格问题了。不是同行的前男友或前女友也许抱怨过他没时间出来约会，办公室恋情则会让分手之后的场面更难堪。比如说你完全不想每次领办公耗材的时候都要撞见自己的前任。

虽然不至于无缝衔接但最起码他的空窗期一般不超过半年，而现在，距离他上一次分手又过了四个月。“是时候重新开始了。”迪克对自己说。

杰森热切地盯着迪克，他们的双腿在桌台下相碰。“你在想什么，迪基？”

“我在想……为什么我们还没接吻呢？”

接下来的事情便水到渠成了，迪克把杰森带回自己的公寓。他们像一对青少年情侣似的做爱。第二天杰森起床时伴着喉咙的严重不适，可能是前一天晚上说话太多，喝酒太多，叫太大声或者别的什么原因。他费了一点时间让自己的声音不那么奇怪（迪克听到了动静并且让他从衣柜里随便拿一件衣服穿），然后从衣服堆里挑一件高领衬衫穿上。

在杰森洗漱的时候迪克也忙好了早饭。迪克差不多有半冰箱的半成品速食，剩下半冰箱则胡乱堆着饮料、药品和不知道是谁放进去但是迪克也没有费心拿出来的几个胶卷。在这种情况下想要填饱自己的肚子其实很简单，油煎培根，生拌蔬菜，用面包机热几片面包。他比平时稍微费心了那么一点，竟然也能端上好几盘食物招待杰森。

他们在餐桌前坐下，就事论事地说了一些关于早餐的废话，然后开始默默吃着自己面前的食物。狂欢过后难免空虚。电影里或许会把主角晨间性爱（如果有的话）之后发生的事情省略，但是生活啊，生活大多数时候都像现在这样风平浪静，只留下刀叉和杯盘相碰的声音。

迪克在想下一步要做什么，问问杰森的安排？（如果杰森没有呢）窝在公寓里除了做爱别的什么也不干？（这样会不会太肤浅了）把他送回家？（“不了，谢谢，我有谷歌地图。”这句话一直在迪克的大脑里飘荡）作为当地人请杰森去尝尝特色小吃？（现在是上午十点，他们刚吃过早饭）

他最后决定直接问杰森想要做什么，如果杰森问他他就直说“我都可以，听你的”。当然不排除这两人都没有任何计划。“真是两位可怜人”迪克心想，“一心扑在工作上，以至于到了手的假期都不会用。”

“杰森，我——”他刚一开口，手机就不合时宜地响了起来，于是他只能说“我先去接个电话。”

杰森做了一个请便的手势。他看到迪克的表情在接通来电的瞬间由放空状态变得严肃起来。“好，我们马上到。”迪克放下手机：“休假结束了，杰森。安吉尔·马林死了。艾米让我们马上去现场调查。”

\----------

安吉尔·马林是本地的黑帮头目。曾经数次被起诉，但最后因为证据不足而被释放。这一回死神没有饶过他，马林被发现滑铁卢码头的一只法兰桶里，全身赤裸，左胸处中了一枪。

发现尸体的是一位罗姆老人，他是码头的清洁工。迪克走过去和他交谈起来。杰森蹲下来查看插在地上的证物标记。艾米走到杰森旁边，眯着眼睛盯了他几秒，仿佛杰森才是那个犯罪分子。

她开了口：“这件衣服我怎么觉得这么眼熟，有谁穿过吗？”

“基础款吧，我想。”杰森胡诌道。

他们当天就开了分析会。举着弹道分析结果的证鉴员姗姗来迟，他把资料给现场的每一位警察传看一遍。

“我们没有接到任何报警电话。”艾米说，“一点异常也没有。周围的几个房子全都搜查过了，没有血迹。考虑到码头那里总有人往来，我更倾向于认为凶手是在别的地方杀掉马林，再把他运过来的。现在需要对事发前整个码头进出的车辆进行排查，路人如果带行李箱的也要查。把摄像头拍到的人和前科犯进行比对，重点调查这些人，如果查不到还要进一步扩大搜索范围。”

迪克弹了弹手上的资料，“凶手根本没想掩饰什么，我是说，如果要毁尸灭迹，可以有很多种办法。就算把马林绑上石头丢到河里也比扔垃圾桶里要强。马林树敌太多。如果他只是失踪，那么第一、他的属下不会报警；第二、仍然会有人以他的名义活动，就像叶梅连·普加乔夫一样。只有尸体才能真正意义上宣告他的死亡。凶手选择对准心脏而不是头部开枪，还把他泡进福尔马林里，就是为了保持辨识度。”

“这也是一种警诫，”杰森补充道，“既然这个凶手有能力几乎是凭空制造出了马林的尸体，不留下一点痕迹。那他也可以轻而易举地干掉其他人。这样马林的同盟就不敢轻举妄动了。”

“你确定是‘他’而不是‘她’？”艾米问。

“马林起码有两百磅，要把他连人带桶的运到码头，这可不是什么年轻小姐能干的活。”

“所以我们要感谢这位杀手先生，”艾米总结道，语气中不无讥讽，“瓦解了马林的势力，为海文警局省了好多事。”

“我们还是要小心一点，”迪克忧心忡忡地说，“马林的手下也许会消停，但他掌管的行业利润不菲。别的帮派会吞并他的产业，那些人可不会因为一条人命而停下。最近的街头很可能出现动乱。”

警局上下着实严防死守了一阵子，警员们每天忙活到半夜才回家。迪克说服了杰森让他在出门前穿防弹衣。这项调查几周后被局长叫了停，理由是海文警局不能把全部精力用在查杀害黑帮头目的凶手上。

“你放弃了吗？”一起去吃午饭的时候，杰森问道。

“我在想，安吉尔·马林会不会是马克·阿诺特说的AYM。”迪克又提到了他的缩写理论。“整个海文都知道马林是靠走私发家，他手下有一支货车车队。但是之前突击检查的时候，他的车队却干干净净。现在看来，他完全有可能让阿诺特帮忙运货，自己的车队只是个幌子。”

“阿诺特的家和公司现在应该处于查封中，如果我们能找到那张名单，有更多信息支撑，就可以挖出更多的罪犯。”

当他们赶到目的地时，那里已经被彻底清空，连一片纸也不剩了。“噢，这可不好。”迪克看着空荡荡的房间，“我猜所有东西都被搬到证物室了，威尔克斯可不希望我们插足他的案子。”

“谁？”

“韦德·威尔克斯。我记得艾米和你提到过他，就是她说我们都发蔫的那一次。”迪克叹了一口气，“事实上马林的案子也一直都是他在跟。不过每次当他找到点什么证据想把马林关起来的时候，总会出现这样那样的差错。然后，马林依然在黑市里蹦跶。”他把门带上，和杰森一起走出楼道，“我得回去写报告了，最近事情好多。”

\----------

生活仍在继续。迪克在策划一场惊喜。他不是汤姆·布朗，不会用半个月的薪水买一只苹果，但是偶尔搞一次浪漫还是可以的。迪克在已婚同事的建议下选择了一家法式餐厅，位于闹市区的五十七楼，提前三周才能订到靠窗的位置。他们一起享用了美食以及真人乐队的伴奏。等待餐后甜点时迪克把一只绒面的小盒子交给杰森，杰森瞪大了眼睛。

“可别是戒指，我不喜欢在手上套个圈。”他说。

“绝对不是，你打开来看看。”

杰森抽掉丝带，打开盒子，里面只有一张写着长长数字的纸条。他愣住了，“这是什么？”

“我公寓的密码。”迪克看起来很兴奋，就像他刚刚求婚了一样。

“什么？”

“我公寓的密码。”迪克又重复了一遍，“我想找个正式的机会，邀请你到我家去住。”

“噢，”杰森从来没有经历过这个，大张旗鼓的准备只为给他一个同居邀约。“谢谢你，迪克，这可真是个惊喜。”他尽量让自己的声音听起来真实可信。“但我不是很想放弃酒店的客房服务……我是说……不用自己打扫房间……”他把视线从纸条上转开，发现那串数字已经烙印在他的脑子里。而迪克毫不避讳地，充满期待地望着他，杰森认为自己很难把拒绝说出口。迪克是唱“7 rings”的最佳人选，“我想要，便得到”什么的。

最后他还是带着一部分行李去了迪克位于梅尔维尔区的红砖房。“希望你没有门禁时间。”他对迪克说，“我搬过来不代表要24小时都和你粘在一起。”

“好的，好的。”迪克举起双手示意。“我马上用床单把房间隔成两块，绝不偷看。等你想见我的时候，再吹个号子，我就会出现。”

有关耶利哥之墙的讨论只是个玩笑，他们睡在同一张床上。除了有几天杰森回哥谭见自己的老熟人或者是迪克被安排参加某个培训。不过短暂的分别能让他们更加兴致高涨。

这天迪克刚下巴士，就接到了杰森的电话。因为这场培训会他们已经有八十个小时没见面了，他希望能有个传送装置把他直接送到杰森面前。

“我收拾了你的冰箱，迪基鸟。”杰森的声音十分欢快，“你知道你的洋蓟罐头已经过期三个月了吗？”

一种名为“家”的幸福感击中了迪克。“噢，我想，我们该去超市了。”他说。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.叶梅连·普加乔夫是冒充彼得三世发动农民起义的那位  
> 2.汤姆·布朗是电影《摩洛哥》主角  
> 3.“耶利哥之墙”的梗出自电影《一夜风流》  
> 4.如果某些情节使读者们感到离奇，那是因为有人没说实话


	3. Chapter 3

杰森在商场吃完了两只冰淇淋。只等到迪克发来的一份购物清单和一串表情符号。“好像我出去培训几天落下的工作有点多被叫去加班。只能你先逛了【爱心】【爱心】【爱心】”

他叹了口气，以投篮的姿势把包装纸丢到垃圾桶里，然后起身去找手提车。

迪克此时坐在局长办公室里，他已经记不清自己上次“坐”在这里而不是站着拍桌子是什么时候发生的事了。他觉得雷德霍恩也不想见到他，虽然雷德霍恩自他关上门之后就不断的旁敲侧击，把话题引到杰森身上，问一些诸如“你觉得你的搭档怎么样”“他喜欢自己的工作吗”“他最近有没有什么反常现象”的问题。

迪克尽可能公正地回答，尽管这讯问来的莫名其妙。局长摇了摇头说他受到了蒙骗，这让迪克心生不满。

“你想说什么？”

“韦德·威尔克斯死了。”雷德霍恩说，“昨天被人一枪击穿肩胛下动脉。我知道你们去了马克·阿诺特的家和公司，尽管我是让威尔克斯负责抓捕他的；而且我也知道你挺固执，从马洛伊警探的事情就能看出来。让威尔克斯抢了案子一定让你们感觉很不爽。要不是你有不在场证明，我真怀疑你也是同谋。”

“你这只是猜测，没有证据。”迪克反驳道，“从没见过这样给人定罪的，而且你还怀疑的是一名警察。”

“他用自己的警号和密码进了证物室，昨天凌晨两点的时候。但是局里其他地方都没有他的影子。他在找什么东西，是之前在阿诺特那里没找到的。”

“有监控吗，局长？”迪克尽可能平静地说，“证物室里有16个摄像头，只要有人进入一定会被拍下来的。”

“他知道监控有故障！他杀了安吉尔·马林和韦德·威尔克斯！”雷德霍恩嚷道，“天啊……我是在引狼入室……”他瘫坐在办公桌后面，面色惨白，浑身发抖。“那个疯子，你根本不知道他会做出什么事来……”

迪克转身离开局长办公室。

他闷闷不乐地回到家中。换做任何一个人，在男友被人无端污蔑时都会心情不好。杰森从沙发上站起来给了他漫长的亲吻。“你看起来累坏了，迪克，真不敢相信他们居然让你加班到这个点。”

“是啊，”迪克说，“我累坏了。”

“冰箱里有千层面，你可以热着吃。”

迪克依照杰森所说在冷藏隔层里找到他的晚餐。不得不说杰森把冰箱整理的很好，他大概这辈子都不会在食品密封袋上用记号笔标上日期。迪克盯着微波炉里发出的橙黄色微光，问杰森：“你这几天过得怎么样？”

“还不错，”杰森在餐桌对面坐下，在迪克用右手拿叉子时把手搭在他空闲的左胳膊上。“除了有点过分思念我的男友。”杰森自然地把迪克拉近，看了一眼他手表上的时间，“快点吃，我在卧室等你。”

\----------

第二天迪克几乎忘了之前的那点不愉快。他们早早起来准备上班。杰森在洗澡的时候他给杰森做了一个三明治，又给自己泡了一碗麦片。等他端起两份早餐晃到餐桌边时，刚好看见杰森的手机发出亮光一闪。

迪克举着嗡嗡作响的手机敲了敲浴室的门，“杰森，有你的电话。”

“谁打的？”杰森的声音从门后传来，在水流的干扰下听不真切。

“提姆，他好像已经打了几回了。”迪克咽下一口麦片，“谁是提姆？”

“我的养兄弟。你帮我接一下好了，应该没什么大事。”

“我该怎么说？”

“就说我在洗澡，而你是我的男朋友。有什么不会的？”杰森在水下又冲了一会儿，然后迪克推开门闯进浴室里，他说，“你的养父骨折了，走路的时候不小心摔了个跟头。他现在在哥谭医院，过几天要做手术。他想见见你。”

“哦，天哪。”杰森像是被人按下静止键，过了好一会儿才说，“我得马上回哥谭一趟。”他匆匆整理好背包，迪克把自己的车钥匙给了他。杰森来不及把连帽衫的帽子从衣服里拽出来就冲出了家门。

“路上小心！”迪克在他身后高喊。

\----------

迪克乘地铁去了单位。吃完午饭，他估摸着杰森应该到哥谭了，于是打了个电话想问问情况。杰森没有接听，过了一阵子给迪克回了条短信。

“我在医院陪护。爸爸刚睡下了，我不能打电话。”

“他怎么样？”

“不怎么好。现在就是输液消肿，过几天要做手术，在腿里打钢钉什么的。”

迪克回了一个拥抱的表情，然后问，“你怎么样？”

“我还行。”

迪克还想再和杰森聊几句，不过卡洛琳走过来通知他去开会。他和杰森道别后把手机装回口袋。到了会议室，迪克才发现今天副局长华莱士·艾博索坐在了往常雷德霍恩的位置上。

等大家坐定后，艾博索才婆婆慢慢地开了口。讲局长因故不能出席今天的会议，但今天的会很重要。要上心，要保密。最近布鲁德海文出现了两起凶杀案，安吉尔·马林这个大家都知道，还有一个是局里的韦德·威尔克斯警探。（听到这里参会的警察们都不由得倒吸一口冷气）。通过调查，我们发现威尔克斯有受贿行为。而且呢，这两起案子的杀人手法是一样的。结合城里最近发生的一些恶性伤害事件来看，这是有人想逞英雄。要我看这种人哪里是英雄呢？他这样做是违法的……

吧啦吧啦吧啦。可能是太久没有那么多人听他讲话，艾博索在会议上大发议论，几乎能给报社作时评。他还给杀手起了个代号“孤狼”，不过他手头却没有多少“孤狼”的资料。

警局全员运转五天后，才从公路附近的一个监控里截出不到三十秒的录像。迪克后来把这段录像反复看了近百遍。被害人——后被证实是杜德利·索姆斯，洛克海文在逃犯——那时正骑着一辆改装过的重型机车呼啸而过，然后他突然向后方飞去，摔在地上，当场死亡。迪克大概看到二十七遍时注意到隐匿在树影中的人形。局里的技术人员把录像的参数调了又调，只能分离出一个背影。看不清脸型或者头型，因为他戴着兜帽。右手持枪，但是这年头右手持枪的人太多。9毫米子弹适配的枪支也很多，警员们查了数据库仍然一无所获。事发地树丛里的土块高低不平，因此孤狼的身高只能确定在五尺七到六尺二之间。

迪克会想起第一次见到杰森时杰森的穿着，还有杰森离开那天早上皱皱巴巴的外套。可能是一个人在家的缘故，留给他胡思乱想的时间变多了。雷德霍恩始终没有露面，似乎也没人在乎局长到底去了哪里。

调查在第七日出现转机。根据线报，孤狼最近盯上了坦格伍德百货的生意，放不上台面的那种。马林的余党会在周末聚集，推选新的首领。他极有可能出手。

迪克和同事们从周四开始就陆续包围整个百货公司。有人假扮成顾客，有人假扮成送货工人。为了不一次性涌入太多人造成怀疑，还有些藏在百货公司附近的高楼里，占据地理优势。

海文的警察选择在孤狼与马林的手下开火之后再出手。经过半小时的激战，孤狼终于被堵在坦格伍德门口。他走路歪歪斜斜，没有录像里那么精明干练。

孤狼抹了一把脸，摘下了自己的帽子。

红兜帽下是一蓬金发，迪克松了一口气，他的同事们也放松了下来，不过他们庆幸的不是一件事。“放下武器！”有人喊。因为现在警察在人数上有绝对的优势。孤狼僵持了一会儿，扔掉了手中的枪。

再后来发生的事情完全超出了迪克的认知。他记得他正要走上前去，给孤狼铐上手铐。紧接着一辆满载货物的卡车向他们冲来。孤狼大笑着拽紧他不让他离开。自忖必死之际，另一辆车从他们身后驶出，直直撞向货车，将其逼停。

警察们后知后觉地组成新的包围圈，他们把孤狼和新的犯人按到地上。然后试图打开小轿车变形的车门——车里坐着的是杰森·陶德。

切割开车门又花了十分钟。在此期间，迪克一直紧挨着另一侧车窗玻璃。在不妨碍消防员（是的，他们请了消防员来）的同时尽可能离杰森近一点。“差点在最后关头酿成大祸，是不是？”在确定安全后，杰森扭过头看向迪克。他用右手捂住左肩，血液从指缝中渗出。

“我从你的车载无线电里听到了这次任务，就从哥谭赶回来。”杰森极其虚弱地笑了笑，“看来你没有我不行嘛。”

\----------

万幸的是，杰森除了被碎玻璃划到之外，只是手臂韧带轻度拉伤。医生给他清创包扎之后上了夹板，说三到四周差不多就能恢复。

艾米开车把他们送回了家，因为迪克的车算是彻底报废了。她对两个人住在一起的事实接受良好。“这没什么，”艾米对迪克说，“我在杰森穿你的衣服的时候就意识到了。和谁谈恋爱，公不公开都是你们自己的决定。”他们得到了一整周的假期。迪克希望杰森能够过得舒服一点，几乎要喂他吃饭。杰森一脸嫌恶的拒绝了。“我只是韧带拉伤，又不是退化。”他说。

到了晚上，迪克拒绝了杰森“要来一发吗”的邀约。

“现在不是时候。你受伤了，杰森。”

“我是为爱献身，迪基，所以我需要奖励。”

迪克说不清自己的心情，很大的可能是愧疚。因为他怀疑杰森而杰森几乎为他送命。于是他默许杰森带伤同他做爱。他尽量小心，自己却被杰森的夹板挥到两次。

在那一周里的某个午后，杰森躺在沙发上看电视而迪克准备把两个人的衣服给洗一遍。他们这几天过得太邋遢了。他从杰森的外套里抖出一张纸片。巧合使他在喊杰森收好自己的东西之前先把纸片从地上捡起。它看起来像是从什么地方撕下来的，边缘是不规则的锯齿形。上面有26个代号和个人信息。

迪克终于得到他数月前想要的东西，以一种他完全想不到的方式。他曾经是那么的接近真相。26个代号整齐排布，从RAD到DZH，中间的按照字母表排序。他能清晰地认出TDH和AYM，其他的一些也能对上号。迪克把这张纸按原样折起，塞回杰森的口袋。然后把衣服丢进洗衣机里，设置时间58分钟。

“我的外套在这里吗？”过了一会儿，杰森走到门边，他吸了吸鼻子，“我想披件衣服，有点冷。”

“你这件刚洗。可以穿我衣柜里的衣服。”迪克惊讶于自己的泰然自若。

\----------

有时候他们身体挨得很近，心却很远；有时候他们身体隔着很远，心却很近。

至少杰森是这么想的。

在休假的这一周里，他从未真正意义上的休息过。他的任务接近尾声，还需要砍掉荆棘上最后一根刺。雷德霍恩彻底躲了起来，并且有意无意放出消息说他和迪克有一段亲切的交谈。

“弄不好这间屋子已经被窃听了，”杰森心想。所以他现在需要找出窃听器把它销毁而且还要弄清楚迪克到底知道了多少。

“你在找什么？”迪克从卫生间探出了头，他的头发还是湿的，正在往下面滴水。

杰森愣了一下，这该死的玻璃隔断。“蓝牙耳机。”他露出了一个最无害的笑容。

“要我帮忙吗？”

“不了，”杰森摆了摆手，“我想我可能把它落在了哪个衣服口袋里。”

在书本中间挖个洞藏东西真是一个百试不爽的方法，杰森的探测仪就静静地躺在这——一个黑色皮质封面的绑带笔记本里。迪克只问过一回而杰森告诉他这是个日记本。

“哇哦，日记。你会天天写吗？”他还记得迪克的回应。

“基本上。如果太忙的话会几天写一回，最多不超过一周，因为再久我也记不住发生了什么。”

“真了不起，”迪克感叹道，“我现在除了报告以外什么也不写。”

杰森不动声色地检查了整间屋子，还好，没有特殊的小虫子。他知道自己不能再拖延下去。迪克去上班了，他因为伤还没痊愈又得到一周的假期。他开始了自己的行动。

泰德·里尔斯塔德，也就是孤狼和红兜帽男，被提审的当天，雷德霍恩死在自己的办公室里。这一次是自杀，最起码弹道分析是这么显示的，而且尸体旁边还有证明是本人字迹的遗书。曾经的局长交代自己的作为。受贿，勾结黑帮，把证物室的枪支偷出来卖给黑市等等。他因为担心被揭发，索性自杀求痛快。“与我的家人无关。”他在最后写道。

海文的警察似乎轻易接受了这个事实，就像《希德姐妹帮》里演的那样。而记者们却像疯了一般聚集在警局外面，闪光灯几乎二十四小时不间断运转，在人们的身上投射刺眼的白光。警员们不得不调整下班时间，分批次从消防门之类的地方离开。在这样的时节，局里仅剩的几间不与外界连通的房子就是宝地。厕所、杂物间、甚至审讯室，都成了人流聚集的地方。

为了平息事端，副局长艾博索下令尽快结案。这样他也能尽早撤掉警戒线，搬进向往已久的局长办公室。

迪克躲在楼梯间给熟人打了几个电话。而后发短信约杰森在一条小巷里见面，他们需要谈一谈。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

杰森出现的时候天刚好黑了。小巷里四下无人，两边的建筑早被标记成危楼，不用担心隔墙有耳。迪克是在马戏团养成“到一个地方一定要把所有路走遍”的习惯。他登台表演的日子不长，却也足够让他在往后的岁月里不断从中汲取经验与教训。 

他远远地看着杰森，没人想要走近一步。迪克很难看清自己的爱人，他的表情，他的心。他只能看到一个带着兜帽的男人站在眼前，左臂没有夹板保护。他同杰森打了招呼，然后随意地拉过街边一把沾了灰尘的塑木椅子坐下，状似闲谈。

“我跟你说过我父母的事？”

“当然，你说你为了抓捕凶手立志当上警察。”杰森在迪克的对面坐下，好像他们只是在咖啡厅的户外区约会一样。

“我在哥谭警局出入了几个月，想知道到底是谁害死了他们。这段时间我认识了几个人，他们中有的现在还在岗，有的去了警察学校。后来我联系了几个老朋友。你知道，你可以改造电子档案，但是你不能篡改人的记忆。”

“你在调查我，”杰森笑了，“我应当感到荣幸还是怎么的吗？”

迪克仿佛没听见似的继续把话说完：“哥谭警局的入职档案没有你，大大小小的表格里没有你，照片上也没有你。杰森，你就像凭空冒出来似的，还是说你只存在于网络？”他思虑了很久才下定决心说出这一篇话来。因为如果今天不问清楚，以后他也再不会提这件事。 

“哥谭警局为什么让你过来？” 

“因为我经验丰富而你缺一个好搭档。” 

“不，杰森，你知道不是这个原因。” 

杰森拿出自己的警官证，用打火机点着丢在地上。 他说：“没错，亲爱的。因为我他妈根本不是一个条子。 ”

杰森·陶德就是杰森·陶德，最起码曾经是。如果查他的公开信息。会发现他的全名是彼得斯·杰森·陶德，和他死亡证明上的名字只是颠倒一下顺序。因为变形是最好的伪装，而且万一有人在街上喊了一句杰森时，他也能顺理成章的回头。只要不故意惹出麻烦，他的假身份无懈可击。

当迪克看着他的工作证准备喊他名字的时候，他抢先一步说：“杰森，我喜欢别人叫我杰森。”不知怎的，他只想在迪克面前更真实一些。他曾经告诫自己在卧底任务时爱上某个人是非常不明智的做法。“你只是太久没有和人睡过了而且还身处卧底工作中，受到吊桥效应干扰罢了。”

但是当迪克说，为什么我们还不接吻时。杰森只是想着“去他的吊桥效应”便吻了上去。

“所以你是个双面，不，三面间谍？”

“不，亲爱的，”杰森拿出和其他人调情的架势，“我只为我自己工作，剩下的只是掩护身份。” 

“你杀了雷德霍恩，为什么？”

“倒不如说，我策划了他的自杀。我只是跟他谈了谈利害关系，他就不想活了。”杰森说，“事先声明，我最近在给人帮忙，然后呢，我被要求不能杀人。我正努力做到这一点。”

他没说错。在杰森的认知里，马林死于仇家的肢解，威尔克斯没有得到治疗而且失血过多，索姆斯骑改装车还不戴头盔，雷德霍恩的死完全是因为他心理不够强大。

“你猜猜你的前搭档为什么会出车祸？安吉尔·马林的案子为什么没能接着查下去？哦，还有，我们去救安迪的时候，谁给那个混混打了电话？” 

“戴尔莫·雷德霍恩比马克·阿诺特还要没节操。”杰森下了论断，“他只要收钱就办事，你甚至不用在客户名单上面，付款之后他就是你的狗了。”

“所以你知道为什么你从警校毕业之后差点被安排去了洛克海文，而我只是交了一笔钱，雷德霍恩就相信我是一个渴望稳定收入的外地人，把我安排到这里来。”

迪克一向认为自己擅长了解别人的想法，但杰森不一样，杰森是个谜。他只能不停的追问。“那你为什么要到这来，因为你是一个超级英雄？你认为有人做了蠢事所以要修正错误？在我们一起查案的时候，你其实早就知道谁是凶手了是吗？”他停了一会儿，最终问了那个问题。“你和我在一起是为了身份掩护吗？”

“我以为别人会叫我‘反’英雄。”杰森说，“我不是什么都知道。如果我都知道也不会在布鲁德海文待这么久。”他刻意没有回答身份掩护那个问题。当他遭受怀疑时，杰森总会先一步把和别人的关系弄得更糟。”好啦，故事时间结束。”他向天空发射钩爪枪，然后消失在夜色之中。在迪克回家之前，他大概还能收拾完自己的行李全身而退。

\----------

“我现在就像是《史密斯夫妇》里的安吉丽娜·朱莉。”当天晚些时候，杰森一边开车驶离哥谭，一边不由自主的为爱感伤。

“公费旅游的感觉如何？”车里的收音机不知什么时候打开了，一个轻快的男声传出。

“我想你应该比我更清楚。”杰森并没有什么好声气。

“那当然，我刚收到你的账单。你和你的男友可真是……”声音停顿了一下，似乎在思考合适的措辞，“了不起啊！”

“我就把这当作是赞美了，提姆。”

“你打算什么时候把他带回来？我们专门为你开了一个赌局，赌你一个月能不能带人回韦恩庄园吃晚饭。”

“不，我想他不会来的。因为我觉得我们刚才分手了。”杰森说，他已经没有精力掩饰。

杰森自认为对这段感情付出很多。通常他只是随意的消失或者出现，从不给别人解释。为了打消迪克的疑虑，他之前特意把手机震动打开丢在流理台上，请提姆帮忙演了场戏，让自己的离开显得合情合理。 

“布鲁斯知道你喊他爸爸会高兴死的。”提姆转变了话题，他赌杰森不会带人回来而且他刚刚得知自己赢了。一个心情正好的他很难安慰失恋的杰森。

“哈哈，”杰森干笑了两声，“他知道我为了找借口编排他骨折一定会更高兴的。”

\----------

再见到迪克是在追捕罗兰德·戴斯蒙德的现场。杰森刚从屋顶跳到夹层上，就发现一个熟悉的身影端着枪匍匐在不远处。蝙蝠侠从没教过他在埋伏时要如何与警察和谐共处，而且他也十分不情愿把迪克敲晕。

迪克瞥了他一眼，重新看回瞄准镜。“马林的事是你干的？”他问。好像他们刚刚还在聊天似的。而且杰森知道他问的不是枪击，而是把人泡在桶里。这是马林的死和其他几个人死法差别最大的地方。他刚来海文时办的这事，杰森需要在当地的黑帮中提升名气。和马林的仇家合作，吸引警方的注意是必经之路。他本以为布鲁德海文的红兜帽男能让人自然地联想到邻市哥谭的红头罩，没想到却变成了“孤狼”，还吸引了一个年轻人当他的模仿犯，最后替他进了监狱。

“当然不是！我没那么变态，杀了人还要扒衣服。我只是帮了点小忙，自然有人想要他的命。”杰森打开手枪保险，毫无歉意地说，“抱歉警官，有我在，今天你们抓不到人啦。”

“停一停，杰森，”迪克想要拦住他，“我们可以一起。这不是竞争。”

“生活就是竞争。”杰森率先跳了出去。 

\----------

迪克总会把生活过的跟哲理小说一样，试图通过富有寓意的形象和故事传达深奥哲理。而杰森，总是下意识的把关心和说教当作陷阱，他之前在这里吃过亏，所以现在不得不十分谨慎。

卧底从来不是杰森的最优选。比起改名换姓，用一种和过去割裂的方式潜伏在暗处收集情报；他宁愿直接闯进反派的邪恶大本营，用暴力逼问出结果。

但是这一回，在自己曾属的家族好几次帮了他的忙，老蝙蝠又以一种他几乎难以置信的诚恳语气说“我们需要你”之后，他接下了卧底这个活。布鲁德海文警局像是一棵被蛀通了的树，而它破损的枝叶会顺流而下，影响不远处哥谭的安全。杰森的任务就是到源头把树砍下。“仅此一次，而且我不完全听命于你。”杰森说。他可以预料到他们下一次甚至是下几次的合作，而且包含争吵和斗殴。“这是不是也算一种破窗效应？”他对自己说。

经过了三个月的努力，到达布鲁德海文时杰森已经套上了几层伪装：从哥谭发配到海文的倒霉警探，想在海文警局捞点油水的混混，蝙蝠家族的回头浪子。最后一个也并不全然是伪装，他早就警告过蝙蝠侠自己不会完全听命于他，只是整个家族都把他的声明当成某种和解信号。

\----------

迪克的某一任女友曾说他有“拖家带口中年男子的沉闷性格。”他当时只是笑了笑没当回事。不过现在，没有杰森，他好像住进老式电视机里。世界变成灰白色，寂静且无趣。他曾想过如果自己再多了解杰森一些，也许他们可以来一场公路旅行，逃出这一摊子烂事。在海边，踩着碎金般的沙滩，小啜美酒，听巴萨诺瓦。

迪克会想起工作不那么忙的时候，他和杰森被安排去教育几个品行不端的青少年。他们站在单向镜前，望着屋里那些稚气未脱的脸。“队长说只要吓唬吓唬他们就行。”迪克说。

“这个嘛，我可是很在行的。”杰森装腔作势地活动了一下手腕。

“ 所以，你准备当那个坏警察咯？”迪克问他。

“这样效果更好，不是吗？”杰森咧嘴一笑。

玛丽·雷德霍恩，也就是前任局长夫人在早些时候登上了回巴斯娘家的飞机。当迪克见到她时，她尚不知丈夫去世的消息。最后老妇人把自己的日记交给迪克，说里面记录了丈夫和朋友们的往来。这是一对奇怪的夫妻，丈夫无恶不作，妻子却虔信宗教。就像老葛朗台和他的妻子一样。迪克把日记交给了检察官，他留了一份副本交给信得过的记者朋友，还有一份藏在床头。他变得谨小慎微了起来，

地方检察官提起诉讼的那天，全城的警察基本上都到了。他们三三两两聚在一起，谈论着最近发生的种种怪事。在人群中，迪克发现了自己的老搭档甘农·马洛伊，他看起来已经完全康复了。他们聊了几句，甘农对局里的情况还不太了解。“真没想到，我昨天刚回来报到，今天就要见地方检察官了。” 他的视线停在了迪克身后，“那边站着的是你的新搭档吗？我感觉他一直在盯着我们。”

“是的，这是杰森。”迪克转过身惊讶得差点要喊出来。他小跑了过去，担心杰森又忽然从眼前消失。甘农和杰森寒暄起来。杰森一如既往地谎话连篇，或者说，完美适应卧底身份。他半真半假地抱怨着：“我之前就被调回哥谭了。只是这回的事情那么严重，我又被喊回来接受调查。我好不容易向队长请了半天假，马上就要赶回去……”

过了一会儿，甘农说留给你们一点时间，又和别人聊天去了。留下迪克和杰森默默地看着对方。

“我只是担心这么多人聚在这里会发生暴乱。”杰森首先说。

“哦，这边看起来还挺正常的。”迪克环顾四周，又看向杰森。

“我该走了。”杰森说。“被关在监狱里的条子更难混。”

“你说过你不是警察。”

“没错，”杰森干巴巴地回应，“事情完美解决，我也该跑路了。如果被当作雷德霍恩的同党抓起来那才亏呢。”

\----------

最后地方检察官决定起诉56名警察，并且建议72人提前退休。在未来很长一段时间里，海文的经济会复苏，治安会更稳定。罪恶仍会滋生。杰森回到哥谭，但不准备久留。他大概需要一场公路旅行，逃离这摊子烂事，顺便调整自己的心情。

他盯着脚下的瓦片在屋脊上行走，然后一道阴影出现在他眼前。杰森猛地停住了脚步以防撞上去。“哈，迪克。”看清来人之后他说，不知道是一句问候还是一句咒骂。

“你大晚上在屋顶上晃荡什么？”迪克丝毫没有客套的意思。 

“夜巡。以防你听不懂所以我来解释一下——”

“夜间巡逻，你们义警那一套。”迪克冷冷地打断了他的话。

“噢，既然你知道那就麻烦你暂且让开。我还有工作要完成。”杰森径直向前走去。

“今天有人带我去了个地方。”杰森停下了脚步。你值得一场体面的分手，就先听他说完好了。“外观看起来像唐顿庄园，里面还有一个又大又深的地下室……地下堡垒……地下王国……”

“蝙蝠洞。” 杰森替他补充。

好啊，蝙蝠侠，阴谋大师。丢了一个跟班就补一个助手，跑了一个头罩就补一个迪克。你真的不需要一支候补团队吗？在赛场上挥毛巾坐冷板凳那种。杰森都能想到布鲁斯“我观察你很久了，你是个有能力的年轻人……”的那一套说词。 

迪克没有理会杰森，继续说道：“总之呢，我们先逛了一圈蝙蝠洞，然后谈了谈。那个人还问我有没有兴趣加入。”

“那你怎么说？”

“我说我要考虑考虑。”

“给你个建议，别去。”

“我已经答应了。”

“你刚说你要考虑……”

“考虑好了。我编辑完短信，见到你之后就发送了。”

杰森任由迪克抓住他的手腕，说完下面的话——

“我想通了。光靠这身警服没有办法保护海文，而我还可以做到更多。

“之前我生气是因为你骗了我。其实我自己也出过卧底任务，对很多人说过不同的谎言。现在同样的事情发生在自己身上，我却不能接受了。

“但你没有做错，就像你原来对我说过的，你只为你自己工作，剩下的都是掩护身份。不得不说，你隐藏的很好——如果不是最后被我发现的话。

“我相信你。而且我相信就算你做了错误的选择，我也能把你带回来。”

迪克望着杰森，期待他的回应。

“你太自信了，迪基。”杰森哑着嗓子说，“你对这行一无所知。”

“所以我会接受为期六个月的特训，已经安排好了。据说你当年也没训练多久。”迪克说，“行了，这就是我想说的全部。”

“我只有最后一个问题，”他又靠近了一些，“为什么我们还没有接吻呢，杰森？”

END


End file.
